His and only his
by forevershipping1
Summary: Captain James and his jealousy over Molly. How well can they hide their relationship on a night out with 2 Section? Please review to let me know what you thought, first ever fic


It had been 9 months, 9 whole months since she returned from her second tour of Afghan and it almost scared her how much her life had changed. Ever since her return she had mostly been in Bath with Charles, it hurt too much to see West Ham Stadium every time she glanced outside but it also hurt just not being with her Captain. They were searching for their own flat now, ready to build a life together. It never felt like she had known 2 section for almost 2 years but she couldn't wait for one of their 3 month reunions tonight.

"Why are you getting ready when you have loads of time which could be better spent lying here with me?" Charles questioned lying in bed with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Because, Bossman, I'm going out with about 9 fit guys tonight, I need to be looking my best." She replied waiting for frown lines to appear on his head and his lips to pout.

As if on queue, his face changed and the agitation was present in his voice, "Well sorry if I'm wrong but I thought there was only 1 guy out of that 9 you wanted to impress?"

"Hm, got to keep my options open you never know, I could get a better offer."

Even though she was joking and he knew she seen all of the boys as nothing more than best friends, she knew he'd get jealous, he always was when it came to her. If a man so much as looked at her he would tense up. She could hear the sheets ruffling then suddenly his face was next to hers in the mirror as he snaked his arms around her waist, his naked, toned torso pressing hard against her back. She felt his soft lips against her neck as he slowly kissed her all over before turning her around and pushing her up against their bedroom wall and kissing her hard on the mouth, their tongues tangled together. He slowly worked his way down before leaving his mark just above her heart as he growled "mine." It was like a claiming, he didn't share when it came to Molly but he didn't have to worry, her heart definitely was his.

He got his way and got her back into bed and a long while later as they lay breathless and tired out, he pulled her close towards him and breathed "Now you can fucking tell me -*kiss*- when you find someone who can give you something -*kiss*- better -*kiss*- than that" As their lips stuck together once again. She had to admit though, that may have been the best sex they had ever had, well definitely in the top 10. She was so lucky.

Since they got delayed, they ended up running late for the night out. They were all meeting at a bar in Central London so they were going to stay overnight at a hotel a few minutes walk away. She loved seeing the guys, they felt like family to her now. But they still hadn't told them about them being together, they thought they might be a bit angry after Smurf and all. Bossman walked round a few minutes before her so they arrived separately.

As she walked in the doors of the bar she could hear the bunch of loud twats shouting and getting over excited as usual.

"Twit-twoo" A bunch of them whistled

"Look at you Molls, I can see why you were so late definitely worth waiting for!"

They all greeted her at different times which just sounded like a ramble. She could see Charles already sitting with a beer and looking slightly uncomfortable and unsure how to greet her since they were all showing their appreciation for her looks. There was also a hint of the look he gave her earlier when she was winding him up, she knew how much he wanted them all to know she was his but they'd hate her.

"Ain't we lucky we got the hottest medic in the British Army, eh boss?" Fingers exclaimed.

Charles cleared this throat and stammered "hm yeah um lucky we got the best one."

"You choking Bossman? Jeez he's lost for words" And they all laughed at Dangleberries, proud of himself for thinking that quick.

"Shut up you bunch of tossers, you sound like hormonal teenage boys." And she took the last seat, waiting on her with a cocktail, directly across from Charles.

"It's alright molls, Bossman here was late as well, apparently it takes time you look _that_ good."

She couldn't argue with that, he did look good. But he always looked good, especially when he's just woken in the morning with his ruffled hair and light stubble.

The drinks were flowing as they all caught up on what's been happening in life, turns out Baz Vegas has a girl who's finally willing to put up with him and Mansfield Mike has finally moved out from his parents'. Everything was going fine, her and Charles just acted normal until Brains decided to ask if she had a man. She seen the captains ears prick up as he discreetly listened in, the rest of the boys made it quite obvious they were listening. She didn't know how to react, she was frozen still like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she always had been a terrible liar. Before she had a chance to reply Kinders butted in, picking up on her hesitation.

"Ohh Molls spill who's the lucky man."

"Nobody, I'm an independent woman remember! Now it's my round" and she made her escape to the bar.

She could feel all their eyes burning into her as she rhymed off the same order they had given the past 4 times to the rather good looking barman. He struck up a conversation and chatted casually with her as he pulled the pints. The next time she turned around they were all whispering like school girls and when they caught her eye they were winking while pointing their heads towards the barman while Charles sat with a stern look on his face.

"Grow up you lot!" She yelled at them knowing the barman would be aware of their childish, drunken tactics.

"Sorry about them, they don't get out much." Molly joked as she went to grab the tray.

"Oh and don't forget your receipt," the barmans blue eyes twinkled as he passed her a small piece of paper with her drinks.

"A receipt? Since when did you get a receipt at a bar?"

"New policy, got a very special 11 digit number on it you can't afford to lose."

She turned it over and realised he had scribbled down his number, she giggled at his good tactic and took the drinks back over to the boys. They dived in all desperate for more alcohol and once the tray was emptied Baz noticed the paper lying on the tray.

"What? They give receipts with beer? Maybe it's for the morning after so you can remember where you were and how much you actually had, good idea that actually."

"Shut up you idiot, that isn't a receipt," Fingers grabbed it from his hands, "Oi Oi what's this then Molls" and he held it up showing the whole group the number.

She automatically glanced at the captain seeing his body tense and that amazing jaw of his locked due to the scowl on his face. As all the boys joked around about her and the barman she could sense the frustration building up in Charles. He stared directly at the barman, Molly knowing how much he hated him right now but there was also a hint of insecurity there, wondering if he was better and what Molly wanted more. He'd never understand how much she loved him. She just wanted to grab his hand, reassure him, tell him he was all she wanted. She slid her foot towards his under the table and he finally looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes stared straight into her like a pleading puppy before he excused himself to the bathroom. Was it too obvious if she followed?

"So Molls when you going to call him?"

"Piss. Off. Think I'll escape for 2 minutes as well" She stood up and followed in the direction of Charles.

She stood outside the male toilets tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to come out, she was kind of nervous, she could tell he was really annoyed. When the door finally swung open she looked round as he froze on the spot.

"He gave you his number." He said with the same look on his face as when he first found out she went to Newport while on R&R. His sad eyes broke her heart, why was he so bothered.

"So? I didn't ask for it, I didn't even want it how can you be annoyed at me!"

"They all want you, every guy in this building, you could have your pick and I'm just holding you back."

"You don't understand, I want to be with you and only you, I don't care how many fucking numbers or boys there are it's you I love, you idiot! I'm the luckiest girl in the world and you don't know how hard it's been tonight not to be able to show it!" She took hold of his hand and he glanced down while his body visibly softened, the stress leaving him. He clasped her cheek in his hand and touched her lips with his, slow at first then quicker and harder, desperate and full of want for her right now. Molly was just about to pull away when the decision was made for her. The door swung open and a shocked looking Fingers stood staring, mouth dropped open like a fish.

"Oh um sorry, I better um just go um back yeah?"

A part of the captain was glad it was finally out, he was desperate to show her off but with the way Molly tensed in his arms and groaned "shitttt" the panic visible on her face upset him. Suddenly she was gone from his arms as she disappeared through the doors, and he followed right behind her.

"Love is in the air, everywhere I look around.."

Molly stood puzzled staring as 2 section belted out in song, she felt so guilty about not telling them but she couldn't. She felt Charles rest a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry right we wanted to tell you lot but I thought you'd be angry that we had been together behind your backs and -" She was cut off mid sentence.

"Jesus Molly pipe down will ya, we knew you knobhead did you seriously think we haven't noticed the little looks and touches over the past 2 years."

"I just got a right eyeful, me." Fingers piped up.

"So you're not angry?"

"Course not, just wish you'd told us. Was fun trying to see how long it would take us to make you spill"

They were all laughing and teasing.

"Cute innit, Bossman and the medic"

"Can you name the first baby after me?" Mansfield had a hopeful look on his face.

"Definitely not," Charles replied with a disgusted look on his face. "And if it isn't new gossip will you idiots shut the fuck up about it."

"Feisty, she's rubbing off on you sir."

Unable to give up the torment Fingers asked "Did you not want to go punch that bar guy sir I woulda."

With a smirk he glanced at the barman seeing him look over and with a hand on her cheek, was finally able to kiss his, yes _his_, girl. When he looked back over he could see the mixed look of disappointment, shock and fear in the barman, ha.

"Nah, I more wanted to do that." The captain replied with a satisfied, smug grin on his face."

"Eugh get a room man"

"Just said we weren't mad didn't say we wanted to see it."

Laughing he looked down at his beautiful girl with a look filled with promises for 'when I get you back to that massive fucking bed'.


End file.
